marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Down Vol 1 2
Appearing in Power Up Featured Characters: *Jabbour Technologies **Emmett Wake **Crystal Gilbert **Billy Monroe **Leo Valois **Ian Hemmings **Myrina Oak **Illyana Azarov **Kyda Jabbour Supporting Characters: Villains: *Unknown Gunman *The High -Mentioned Other Characters Synopsis for Power Up The issue begins with a man holstering a gun in his jacket pocket walking into the lab away from the dead man on the floor. Unknown (Narration): Death, something constant, something tragic. Illyana is shown next a scowl on her face. Illyana: Pretty sure I’m smarter than he is. Ian: In chemistry, yes. In other studies, no. Illyana scoffs turning her back to him. Kyda: Moving onward, you were all selected because you each have a strong skill in your individual study, and you will all be needed to study and understand this very dangerous piece of technology. Leo: So, each of us is needed for a task the others couldn’t perform on their won. Kyda: A task they could not perform as well as the other. Crystal: What does everyone specialize in? My specialty lies with DNA Leo: Genetics Emmett: Engineering. Myrina: Mechanics. Ian: Everything. The group rolls their eyes. Illyana: Chemisty. Kyda: Science in general is my specialty. The group all pauses for a moment. Kyda: Now that you each know each other’s skill set, I’d like you all to work together and get started on observing this gun and figuring out how to neutralize the toxin it can emit. We have a couple of samples that you can safely study. Make yourselves at home. The group looks around the lab. They each find their favorite stations, each one suited to their area of expertise. Illyana is seen already mixing a few chemicals. Illyana: Hmm... I suppose this place could be impressive. They seem to have everything I need.. Emmett walks over to Illyana. Emmett: What’re you working on there? Illyana: Just a simple mixture. I have to be sure everything they have really works. Emmett: Right... As the two speak, the others are shown. Crystal and Leo are speaking. Crystal: I mean, just look at this place! It’s huge! And they have everything we need! Leo: I know... It’s impressive Leo can be seen looking all over the room. His eyes wide with impression. Myrina takes it upon herself to look at some of the samples right away. Myrina: Oh wow... these are so great! We can actually study them safely! Kyda: As safely as possible. Be careful though, dropping them could cause serious problems. We can’t afford to lose any of you. Myrina has a bit of a scared expression showing on her face, but goes back to examining the chemicals. Ian can be seen looking around from the tv screen that he is on. He is still cuffed. Ian: Well, at least I can enjoy the view. Some of the others roll their eyes, while others ignore him. Billy looks around at each of the others, making sure none of them seem suspicious. You can never be too careful. Billy: They all seem fine… No one here is really suspicious. The group soon regroups, as Kyda explains the rules, and what is to be expected of the group in greater detail. The man from the last issue is seen walking into the room. Kyda: Yes? May we help you? Mystery Man: The High sends its regards. The entire group looks over to the man, their eyes widening as he pulls out his gun. Billy moves to stop him and the two struggle, the man makes a shot which bounces off the wall and hits the bioweapon. Kyda: The mist!!! Don’t breathe in the mist! The mist spreads around them, filling the room as the mystery man makes his exit after pushing Billy aside. As the man escapes, he closes the door behind him. The group soon breathes in the mist, rendering them all unconscious. The man steps out into the corridor, and shoots two or three other employees. He opens his phone. Man: It is done. Mysterious Voice: Blow the place and run. Unknown (Narration): Death, something constant... Kyda awakens before the others, frantically running around and shaking them to make sure they’re all alright. Kyda: Wake up! Wake up! We’ve all been exposed to the mist! The group rises. Illyana: Well, we’re not dead. You’re sure it’s as dangerous as you said? Kyda: Of course it is! We should all be dead! Leo: Well, we’re not... Thank God... Crystal: You can say that again! Myrina: Does, anyone else’s head hurt? Emmett raises his hand. Emmett: Right over here. Crystal holds the side of her head. Crystal: Now that you mention it yeah. Kyda: All right, I have equipment here to check everyone. We may be locked in, but we’re not in trouble. Myrina: Not in trouble? There's a gunman on the loose! Ian: How very unfortunate. Perhaps if you uncuffed me, I could-- Billy: Not a chance, psycho. Kyda: All of you, hush. I need to look at your vitals. Emmett: *Raises his hand* I'll go first. Illyana: *sniffs* Teachers' pet. Crystal: Look, could everyone stop-- We cut to the exterior of the building just in time to witness the entire building blowing up. Next: In the Mind's Eye Solicit Synopsis Things escalate for the Eight as the High strikes during a critical experiment. Category:BeholdtheVision